Ozzy Play Pen
by Verlerious
Summary: It started out as a simple game of pool, but somehow Duo found himself stuck in a harem of good looking guys. Whether that's a good thing or not remains to be soon. Especially with men like Zechs and Treize being his owner. Heero/Duo
1. A Win or Lose Situation

Pairings: Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa 

Comment: This muse actually came from a dream this time…basically, I think it was from my hope of getting away from my old job in favor of working with a bunch of hot boys at some pool hall…hehe…oh well. Honestly though, I can't even tell where this is going until I do a few more chapters for it.

Author's comment: Can't say how long I'll be keeping it in 1st person point of view since I'm no where near used to doing it. Mostly because I feel like I make the characters rambling on forever, depending on the character. And for me, Duo's definitely a rambler. Still, I'm working the bugs out on this story still since I definitely don't have a clue where this is fully going yet.

Edit: It didn't last long…So the POV will stay for the one page then it's going back to the normal 3 person POV.

A Win or Lose Situation

Duo's POV

Ok, I'll admit…I didn't exactly expect it to be like this. When the boss told me to come down here and strike a deal with these guys well…. I didn't know what I was getting myself into! I was told all I had to do was play a little game and be done with it. Instead, I found myself being stuck in a bet. The worst part was the fact that I was the wager. I was the bet! I don't want to be the bet! Especially not against these guys.

"So it's agreed then," the owner of the place said, as he looked me up and down, a smirk lifting to his lips. He was damn right gorgeous; I'll give him that, with his long platinum hair and beautiful blue eyes. Did I mention he was hot? Yeah if you haven't noticed yet, I'm a bit on the bisexual side. I'll go either way as long as they're hot. Ok maybe the deal wouldn't be so bad after all….

What's the deal, you ask? Well I'll tell you. No wait…maybe I should introduce myself before I go off talking like a nutcase. My name's Duo Maxwell. I work for a company called Winner Crafts. Yeah I know…what a crappy name to go by. But a job's a job, right? Anyway, I work for this place as a salesman. But we're not just a "door to door" salesmen type company. No, we're actually targeting the big dogs since well… the kind of stuff we sell wouldn't exactly be small company quality. It's amazing what one look in the phonebook can do for you. But somehow, I'm surprised I managed to get into this place without a problem.

The company I'm at right now is called Ozzy PlayPen. It's actually just a pool house…and a club…and a …you know what, I don't know what it is. All I know is that there's something more going on around here. For instance, all the workers here are hot as hell…not hotter than me, but pretty damn sexy, damn it. On top of that, there's security everywhere, which makes me think of a club despite all the pool tables sitting around. Also, you have to have an invitation to get into the joint. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. So how did you get your invitation, Duo?

Well it turned out my boss had an emergency and he had to leave town at the last minute. Hell, if I had a choice I wouldn't have come to this place. It doesn't sit right on my tongue for obvious reasons. But my boss was pretty persistent, saying I was the best when it came to sales because of my boyishly good looks, charms and sex appeal. I guess now I see the real reason for why I was picked to come here. I get the feeling these guys wouldn't have let me in if I wasn't so gorgeous. Heck, I'm a gay man's best wet dream, what with the hair and all. The other reason I had to come was because the big wigs that own this joint were freakin billionaires, though not nearly as much as Quatre winner, my boss. Yep, that's right. Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Marquise both owned this company. If you ask me, it's a waste of money that could have been put to good use somewhere else.

So you're probably like, ok ok get to the point? What's the bet? Well here's the deal…. I did get to meet up with one of the owners, hence Mr. platinum hair Zechs Marquise here. He's the one that placed the bet. He agreed to buy 10,000 robotic prototypes from me if I played him in a game of pool and won. If I lost though…well…I'd have to quit my job and come work for him. Now normally, I would've just flat out said hell no and walked away from it. It's not that I wasn't into betting, hell I gamble all the time with my kind of job. But the guy just tossed out another bet for me, telling me I could have one of his grand cars out front (which by the way, were pretty fuckin sweet) as well as two hundred grand for myself if I won. And of course…I was quick to take the bait. What can I say? I'm a sucker for a sweet ride. Besides, I think I can find a use for the money….

"The rules are as followed," Zechs said giving me another look before he gesture to the table beside us. The table had already been set up by a hottie with emerald eyes and sharp looking hair covering over one eye. He only took a quick glance, fixing the table quickly before he was gone again. Was this some kind of harem? I hope I wasn't getting myself into something bad. All I had to do was win, right? "We'll make this a quick game so we're not wasting time," Zechs continued drawing my attention back to him. "We each get three shots…however, we're going to be playing blindfolded."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute! You never mentioned that before!"

"You never asked, now did you, little man?" He smirked at me. I can't believe this bastard! Man, if it weren't illegal, I'd shoot him. "Continuing where I left off, we'll be wearing blindfolds." He pulled out a pair from his chest pocket, apparently used to playing this type of game. Either that or he was a major masochist. I wouldn't be surprised by that either. "Whoever gets the most balls in is the winner."

* * *

"I don't know about this," Duo said, frowning up at the man standing in front of him, who was apparently extra tall. Oh yeah, he didn't trust this guy at all, hot or not. "I mean you'll be at an advantage. You've obviously done this before." 

"Forfeiting now would only mean I win." He chuckled reaching out a hand and patting the top of Duo's head like he was a puppy. "Now come along. Let us begin our game."

Glaring up at the man, Duo reached out snatching one of the blindfolds from his hands as he reached up tying it around his eyes. Instantly he was blinded by the darkness, his hand reaching out before he felt a pool stick being placed in it.

"You can go first," Zechs said from somewhere to his right. "Once you're done, I'll take my shot. The most balls in is the winner. Though we have cameras set up, you can take your blindfold off once you make your shot, but you'll have to put it back on before you shoot again."

"Alright alright, just let me shoot already." A little rude? Of course he was. He was already tired of this place, seriously. But if he could get this place to buy some of their stuff then…

He aimed the pool stick…shot…and missed.

_What?!_

"Looks like you're already losing," Zechs said laughing softly. "Now…watch a pro." With his blindfold in place, Zechs aimed, too the shot, and got three balls in just from that one shot. "And it looks like I'm in the lead."

* * *

Two shots later from the both of them found Duo staring down at the table, frowning as the score kept running through his head. He'd hit in three balls while Zechs had hit in ten. It was embarrassing, it was pitiful. 

_It means I'm going to be a slave!_

"Well, since you're now working for me," Zechs said as he stopped beside him and reached up, strapping a collar around his neck before he even knew what was going on, "I won't be able to let you leave."

_Wait…what?_

"But…isn't this just a part time job?" Even though he asked the question, deep down he knew the answer to it. This was anything but a part time job. There was no telling what this man would do to him if he tried to escape…or what he'd have him doing working here.

A deep chuckle rumbled in Zechs's throat, a sound that made Duo shiver despite the situation. Well it could be worse, he could be slave to a hideous toothless man named Billy Jean Joe Bob. "No…you'll work for me until I feel like letting you go." He reached down and held the braid, holding it up as he looked over the well taken care of plaid. "You'll be one of my special editions. Don't worry, you'll be well taken care of." He clapped his hands, the boy from before with the long spiky hair coming over to him stopping in front of him. "Trowa here will show you to your room."

_…Room?_

All sorts of creeped out thoughts came to Duo's mind, such as being locked up in dungeon with only bread and water for food. He could handle street life, living on the meals as they came, but being locked up in a room for life just didn't seem…fun.

"Don't worry," Trowa said leading the way as he started walking. "There is nothing to fear here. You'll be well taken care of, just like Zechs said." Duo noticed that the slightly taller boy also had a collar on his neck. In fact when he looked around, there were a lot of guys there with collars. However, from what he could tell, only he and Trowa had the white collars on. Everyone else had on a black collar, though he wasn't sure why his was different. Maybe cause he was new?

_I'm treating this like I'm a guest or something._

"I don't think forcing a guy to live here is really something that's going to make him say, 'hey wow, no problem. This is cool.' Hell, isn't this illegal?"

"No one forced you to stay," The other boy said looking a bit peeved by the comment. "You had plenty of opportunities to back out."

"Well being told to "come work with me" and "stay here as my slave" are two different things to me, pal," Duo frowned staring at the back of the guy's head. "And what's with the collar? Is he into some kind of kinky fetish I don't know about?"

"The collars are a symbol of our ranks as Zechs's and Treize's special boys." The boy stopped as he looked back at Duo, taking note of the white collar, though he looked like he could care less. "Normally when first brought in you would have been placed with the black collars. But Zechs must have seen value in you…." He reached out gently touching his fingers to Duo's collar, though his one visual eye was watching him. "White collars are for the elite of Zechs's most trusted males. There are not many that will be considered elite…in fact, counting you, there are only three of us." Trowa let his hand drop as he turned starting to walk again. "Besides black and white, there is also blue. The blue collar is the favorite spot of all the boys here. Currently, though, only one person can wear it."

"So we're like the colors of the rainbow," Duo said, grinning despite himself. He shook his head when Trowa didn't even reply. Geez, could this guy get any more boring? The first opportunity he got, he was going to definitely get out of this place. If the only way to get out was with Zechs's permission then maybe he should do everything in his power to make sure he got kicked out. Though he had to admit, this place looked really nice.

_Wait is that a swimming pool?_

Sure enough, as they kept walking he saw a whole bunch of men, all wearing black collars, gathered around the swimming pool, talking and chattering with each other. None of the men looked like they were scared or anything. They were having fun, all obviously well fed with their tone bodies standing out since most of them were only wearing swim trunks of various sizes. It definitely kept bringing to Duo's mind the question of what this place was. What was it that he was supposed to even do here? What was this place?

"Here's your room," Trowa said stopping in front of a door and turning to look at him. "You'll find everything you need inside along with some new clothes that should fit you." Trowa frowned then. "Also if you need any help, I'm right across the hall in room 003. Wufei is another white collar. You'll find his room on the other side of yours in room 005." Trowa started to leave but paused, hesitating a moment before he looked over his shoulder at Duo. "Be careful. Not everyone agrees with the white collars, especially since you're the new guy. Not everyone has a full devotion to Zechs's ideas. If you're not alert at all times, there are those who will take measures to make sure you are knocked out of the white collar position, one way or another."

"Eh…yeah." Duo frowned wondering what that was about. Thinking back on it, he remembered how some of the black collars had looked at him, anger shining in their eyes. So there was a bit of a jealous warfare going on, huh? Well it wasn't like he wanted to stay here in this creepy looking-

"Whoa!" Duo stared with wide eyes as he looked around the room, trying to take in everything. There was a huge circular bed sitting in the center of the room, black silk sheets covering it. Some clothes were sitting nestled on the bed waiting just like Trowa said they'd be. Glancing around, Duo found a large bath off to the side, a large glass wall separating it from the bedroom. The dresser was elaborately designed, mixing well with the white marbled floor shining beneath his feet, so clean he could see his reflection in it. This place wasn't bad at all. In fact, he felt like he was being spoiled. He felt like he was on a heavenly vacation, the perfect getaway suite. This was even better than his apartment back home.

_I musta won a vacation getaway or something. Maybe this was all really just a big joke. Haha on Maxwell._

Still…did this really mean he was living here? Was he supposed to stay here for the rest of his life or was it really just a tease placed on him by his best friend, Quatre? What about his job? What about all his stuff back home, his life, his bills…ok he didn't miss his bills. But what about Hilde and Howard? They were going to be wondering where he was? What about the freedom to do what he wanted when he wanted how he wanted and where he wanted? No, there's no way he could stay here. He couldn't let himself succumb to these nice things.

_But it's like I'm living rich._

Sighing, he gave up on the thoughts for the moment as he changed out of his clothes, figuring he might as well try on the clothes. After all, he really couldn't do much at the moment until he looked around and figured out which places were heavily guarded and which were not. And considering how big a lot of those guards, he had a feeling getting out wasn't going to be easy. A swift two minutes and he found himself wearing the soft, silky clothes. The size fit him perfectly, enough to make him wonder just how they new what his exact size was. In fact, the skull poster hanging on the door of the huge closet was an exact copy of the one he had at home over his bed. Just what was that all about? Did Quatre give them all this information?

_He couldn't have…not Quat._

But it was definitely questionable. If he really was part of some surprise sweepstake, then maybe they did all they could to make him feel at home while he was on his stay here. But deep down, he knew that this wasn't a vacation. This was for real. And as far as he knew, he didn't have a clue what it was he was supposed to be doing here. What exactly was the collar ranging about anyway? Why was it that he was a white collar? Was Zechs planning on tying him to the bed and raping him?

_Well…not a fully bad thought unless he's rough with it._

Duo flopped down on the bed, feeling his body relax and his muscles melting like butter on pancakes at the cushy feel of the bed. Gods, he didn't want to get up. Well he could just stay here like this for a few moments. Then maybe he'd take a look around the place to see what all was in store for him that he didn't know about. Yeah, just a little rest…maybe just a quick nap…

_Just for a few moments._

Already dozing off, he didn't even notice the man standing in the open doorway and staring at him.

TBC….

Ah, still figuring this story out. Like I needed to start a new story. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Black, White and Blue

Pairings: Duo/Heero

Warnings: kinky moments, boys in collars, violence later, a sexy Master...this could go on for a while.

Comment: Hot boys in collars? Yes please!

Author's comment: Yay for Wuffie with his hair down! You'll see you'll see.

Black, White and Blue

"Wake up. You've got a phone call."

"Nnnn." Duo shifted in the bed, his eyes opening tiredly as he laid there for a few seconds savoring the warmth and softness of the bed he was laying in. He felt like he slept for days, far more than he normally felt in his spring filled bed at home with his flat mattress. He was a little more than surprised he wasn't freaking out to find himself in this foreign place and not at home. Heck the place was really comfortable and would have been the perfect vacation spot if it weren't for the collar around his neck.

_Wait…did he say phone call?_

Sitting up quickly, Duo let his eyes rest on the boy from yesterday, trying to remember his name. "Trowa, right?" At the nod from the green eyed boy, Duo blinked before he gave him a cheesy little grin. "Not a bad name. I'm sure I could come up with a nickname for ya soon." Stretching, he hopped out of bed, not bothering to glance around for long before looking back at the taller boy, noticing the soft green material he was wearing, similar to Duo's own black outfit. "You said I have a phone call? From who?"

"From Mr. Quatre Winner." There was a flicker of something in those blank eyes at the name that made Duo question what this guy knew about his best friend. Then again, the Winner name was something everyone knew. Hell, Quatre R. Winner was more famous than the president being one of the riches, if not the riches guy in the world. Which was one thing that made Duo question why the guy felt like it was so important that these guys that owned this weirdo place needed to buy his machines. Why would Quat even want to be associated with a place like this?!

"Well then I guess I better go have a talk with the man then," Duo said walking over and slapping the pointy haired one on the shoulder as he gave his most charming smile. "Wouldn't want him freaking out."

_Even if I did lose the bet._

He couldn't wait to tell him about what happened. He was sure his best bud would come to his rescue with 200 cops, a tank, and a chopper that said free the pretty boy Maxwell. After all, Duo Maxwell was the best salesman he'd ever had. Besides, wasn't it illegal to keep him here?

* * *

"Quat, you can't be serious!" 

"But Duo, it'll only be for a few days until we get things straightened out! I'm sure it won't be that bad. And I saw you were a white collar so I know you'll be treated well."

_Damn it, Quat, being a slave is NOT ok! Wait…how does he know about this white collar thing?_

Duo had tried giving his best, I'm so cute please don't leave me here, pout but apparently that wasn't working on his friend. The look on Quatre's face in the two way communicator was definitely saying it wasn't going to be that easy to convince him. Come to think of it, why was he trying to convince Quatre to save him? Shouldn't he be trying his darn-est to try and rescue him?

"Why? Why do I have to wait so long, Quat?" The quick glance to the side told Duo enough that Quatre was plotting out what he was going to tell him. He finally said something, but it had nothing to do with what Duo wanted to hear. "I can't just barge into someone's company like that without warning. Besides you…kinda signed a contract saying you'd work for Mr. Zechs."

_Bullshit!_

"What contract?!" Duo scowled glaring at him, never feeling so angry with his best friend before. What did he take him for? He would have remembered if he'd signed a contract giving his life over to some wack job guy who apparently jacking off over the sight of pretty boys. He didn't care how pretty the guy was, it wasn't right!

"Well…" Now Quatre blushed slightly as he tapped his fingers together nervously. "Remember when we…kinda got drunk the other night to celebrate that really big sale we made? And I um…dared you to sign your name without it looking like scribbles? That was…kinda…the contract."

Ok, at this point Duo was too much stuck in the state of shock to even be mad. He never knew his best friend could be so sneaky. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Quatre shook his head, giving Duo a look that seemed he was asking for forgiveness. "But it's really not for long. Just hold out for a little while for me, pleeease?"

"Like I have a choice," Duo said feeling himself calming down slightly due to the magic that was Quatre's adorable pout, that coupled with the fact that he felt pretty helpless right now. "I wish you would have just said something instead of tricking me like this, Quat. You know, that really hurts." And he was speaking the truth about it. It really did hurt to know that Quatre was willing to trick his best friend like that. And what for? Duo didn't even know what he was being sacrificed for.

"I'm sorry," Quatre said again, sounding very sincere about it this time as he stared at Duo with sad eyes. "I should have known better." Suddenly his eyes turned serious, enough so that Duo blinked finding himself on the alert. "Duo, there's something else you need to know about that place. I want you to be careful while you're there. I'm not fully sure what's going on but if you happen to find something out, please be sure to tell me as soon as possible using that new watch I gave you, ok? Also, I think there's some kind of expe-"

The line was cut, Quatre's face disappearing from sight and leaving Duo staring off into space trying to figure out what just happened. What was going on? What had Quatre been about to say? What the hell had he gotten mixed up into?

"I think you've been on far long enough," Zechs said coming into the room and smiling at Duo. "We can't let your pretty eyes get strained like that. So…" Zechs stopped in front of Duo, using a hand to brush against the braided boy's chin. "I'm told that you find things to your liking. Do you like your new room?"

"Charming," Duo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he reached up pushing Zechs's hand away. "How long are you planning on keeping me here?"

"For as long as I want," Zechs said smirking slightly as he stared down at him, not effected at all by Duo's hostility. Who could blame him? He had some hot guy hanging over him like a wolf about to bite into a piece of juicy, tender meat. "You are one of my charming prizes. I must keep you nearby so that no one else can claim you." The way he looked at him when he said that made Duo shudder and look away. Just like he thought, he was being treated like a pet. A special pet, but a pet nonetheless. It made him wonder what the blue collar position must be like.

"So what am I supposed to do here?" Duo asked, deciding to keep what Quatre had said to himself. The last thing he needed to do was to cause trouble for himself, especially with nothing to fall back on. Hell, these guys could probably kill him without a soul knowing about it. He'd like to think he was just overreacting…but somewhere deep down inside, he knew that was a lie.

"As a white collar, you are free to walk around on the first and second floors. The third floor, fourth floor, and the basement are restricted areas for the black and white collars. However, the black collars are not allowed on the floor two. There are body guards nearby if you need help with anything at any time. Other than that, you are free to do whatever you want until I have need for you."

Duo blinked eyeing him suspiciously, thinking that just sounded way too odd to him. "That's it? No, bring me dinner; rub me feet, none of that stuff?"

"Not unless I ask you to," Zechs said again as he reached down touching the top of Duo's head. "But being a white collar, your duties won't be mundane like that. That's what the black collars are for."

"Ok, I don't get it," Duo said shaking his head once more and attempted to again smack the hand away from him. "What exactly do I do here? What are the white collars here for?"

"That…you'll have to wait to find out," Zechs said using the same hand that was slapped from the braided one's head to brush up against his's cheek before he turned heading for the door. "Now be a good boy and make sure you keep that body of yours nice and perfect." Duo frowned staring at the man before eyeing the body guards that came in taking guard beside the door.

_Feels more like they're keeping an eye on us than helping us._

Sighing Duo stepped out of the room to find Trowa right there waiting on him. "Wow aren't you ever so dutiful," Duo muttered darkly as he started walking, the other following behind him.

"We should go eat dinner while it's still hot," Trowa said, not even showing any care for Duo's sarcastic comment.

"Yeah we should…wouldn't want to starve my perfect body now would I?" Not getting a reply once again, Duo sighed turning his thoughts inward, thinking about all that had just been said to him. He had free reign of all places but the third floor, the fourth, and the basement. The third floor, he figured must be for the blue collar…fifth appeared to be the floor that both Zechs and Treize stayed, though he hadn't seen Treize yet.

_Thank god._

However, it didn't stop him wondering what was on those floors to make them restricted. In fact, he was wondering what was going on in the basement that he didn't know about. What was Zechs hiding that he didn't want his pretty boys to find out about?

"So," Duo said conversationally as he glanced over at Trowa, letting him take the lead since he didn't have a clue where he was going yet. "How in the world did you get stuck in a place like this?"

"I've been here ever since I was ten." Trowa shrugged his shoulders, not thinking it unnatural at all. "It's all I really know now. Wufei was just recently brought in himself though," Trowa glanced over at him then, " he doesn't actually agree with it."

_Sweet! At least I'm not alone in that thought!_

"As for Heero, the blue collar, he's been here since he was about six." Whoa, that long? Where the heck were they gonna put kids anyway? "They knew right around then he would be trained to be a blue collar right at that instant. His real name is unknown to us all. So now, his name is that of the previous blue collar who disappeared about four years ago. Heero was made blue collar at the age of 14, the youngest blue collar ever. However, you'll rarely get to see him since he doesn't come down from the third floor that often."

"I take it this blue collar thing is really important."

Again, Trowa just ignored him as he stopped beside a door looking over at him. "This is the room where we will receive our food. Normally your food is brought to you to your room. But, seeing how you are new, it's a better idea to know what your surroundings are. Also, sometimes it is a good idea to come down and let the black collars see you so that they remember their standing and give you the protect respect."

_Heh? What's this wack job going on about now?_

"Um ok…respect…some other mambo jumbo, I get it. Let's get to the food now, ok?" Besides that, he needed to find that Wufei guy and have a talk with him. Maybe the two of them could find a way out of this mess. Quatre's wish or not, it was not Duo's plan to stay in this place. As soon as they went through the door, a quiet hush filled the room, all eyes turning to them, well more like the eyes were looking at Duo. It was bad enough he was the new guy, but he was also this so called white collar. He could see it in their eyes too, how could this guy that only just showed up become a white collar so soon? And he didn't even care that he was one either!

Trowa didn't seem bothered at all as he waited, two plates of food filled completely were brought out to them. Instantly two black collars, the ones not glaring like crazy, came as well and held the food up as they tested it first for poison before nodding to Trowa. "The food is safe to eat," Trowa said looking at Duo.

Duo blinked, not exactly sure what he was supposed to do. "Uh…ok then." He reached out a hand preparing to take the food when Trowa reached out grabbing his hand.

"You're not supposed to carry it," Trowa said staring down at him.

"…ok." Duo frowned at him. "Then how am I supposed to take it? Or do you want me to just stand here and eat it?"

"The black collars will carry it back to your room for you."

"I can carry my own food."

"You are not obligated to do anything for yourself," Trowa said, speaking patiently like he was talking to a child as he lowered his face making it where only Duo heard him. "As a white collar, you are only to serve the blue collar and our master. Otherwise, you serve no one else, not even yourself."

"Are you telling me I have to be pampered like some spoiled rich brat that can't even wipe his own butt without crying but when it comes to someone else's butt, I have to wipe it?!" Duo narrowed his eyes, not liking the sound of this.

"I'm saying, if you care even the littlest bit about what happens to these people, you'll let them do their job." He narrowed his eye too before he glanced away tugging Duo out the room, the two with the plates glancing at each other before following. "Wufei doesn't like doing this either but it's pretty necessary. If we don't do it, if we don't let them serve us, they are the ones that will get punished. If I can avoid it, even just a little, I won't let them get hurt for my mistakes."

Duo blinked and frowned glancing back at the two black collars that were following behind them meekly but staring at them in awe, from the way they looked at Trowa obviously respecting the taller male. Oddly enough, the words Trowa said made him wonder even more about the guy. At first, he had thought the guy was some uncaring bastard who was just taking advantage of this weird life of not having to do anything, but now…maybe he was wrong. It also made Duo wonder about this place again. Punishments for not following orders. This was no vacation spot, that was for sure. And the guards, the more he noticed, the more he was sure he was seeing them everywhere. Especially the two standing against the wall. He was sure he'd just seen them not long in another area. Were they following him?

"You haven't met Wufei yet, have you?" Trowa tilted his head back slightly, apparently thinking about something for a moment as he kept walking. "We'll go see him after dinner then. He's probably already eating."

"Right about that," Duo said scratching his cheek slightly, determined to find out why he was here. "What exactly do we do? I mean as white collars."

"Black collars do the entire servant like jobs. They handle the job of bathing and taking care of white collars, and well…." Here Trowa frowned slightly, giving a bare glance behind him. "They also service the guest we have arriving here and paying for their services."

"So like…" Duo frowned too now. "They're…prostitutes?"

"Not necessarily," Trowa paused by Duo's door. "They give our guest whatever they want, be it waiting on them hands and feet, bathing them, clothing them, feeding them, and…if they desire sexual pleasure, then they will receive that as well."

"Then this is like a whore house!" Duo blurted out before lowering his voice and glancing around, finding those two guards watching him still. He shook his head opening the door to the room, admitting the two of them inside as he looked at the black collars and took the plates from their hands. "Thanks guys, we've got it from here." Bumping Trowa into the room, he closed the door behind him and looked back at the man, eyes narrowed. "Why are these guys just letting this stuff happen, the black collars I mean. It looks like there are at least 50 of them; they could handle breaking out if they wanted to."

"About twenty percent of them really want to actually break out," Trowa said grabbing his plate from Duo and walking over sitting at Duo's table, but not eating as he looked at the braided boy. "And the rest are afraid of the guards. If you've noticed, they're well equipped to fight if they have two. I've seen two guys taken down in an instance. And honestly, I don't think Zechs knows about the treatment."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that-" before Trowa finished speaking, there was a knock on the door before it was opened and the person knocking just waltz right on in.

_Sheesh, so much for privacy.

* * *

_

"So this must be the new guy huh?" Wufei frowned staring into the room for the young braided boy who was staring at him like a deer about to be shot. The boy was a beauty, he could agree with that, but he didn't seem all that bright or graceful. But then again, Wufei had learned way ahead that you weren't supposed to judge a book by its cover. His sense told him, just by how tense the body was, that the kid could and would attack him in instance if he had to. "Duo, right?"

"You must be Wufei," Duo said grinning as he waved a hand at him. "Wow, you don't look as uptight as I thought you'd be!" Wufei frowned knowing the boy was taking in his loose hair, one strand of it dangling across his eyes. If he had his way, he'd have it up in a ponytail but…at least when he was walking about, Zechs wanted it down. He said something about it making him look more gentle. Though, when it came time for the shows then…

"Believe me, you don't look as bright as I thought you'd look either." He smirked inwardly at the pouting expression the other gave him. Already, he could tell that things were going to start getting pretty interesting soon.

"So…is this the guy he sent?" He ignored the questioning look on Duo's face as he looked instead to Trowa.

"Yes, that's the guy," Trowa said staring back at him before he looked at Duo. "This is the guy Quatre said he was sending here. I admit, I wasn't exactly expecting…this either."

"Hey!"

"He'll have to do," Wufei said as he started walking towards Duo, looking like a panther on the prowl, which he probably was. He knew how he looked. He'd practiced this for a while now, the look, the walk, getting just the right touch to throw a man off guard by the sensual movements. He expected the same thing to happen to Duo, and he was right. The other was definitely looking at his hips, not causing a fuss which was enough to get the other to get close enough without a fuss. He waited until he was right in front of Duo, then bent over staring the other in the face, grunting slightly at the dopey look he got in return. "You're going to help us get into the basement, whether you like it or not."

TBC….

And that's the cliffhanger for this chapter::snickers: I couldn't help wanting to have a slight kink moment with Wufei. Hell, I'm still a Wufei lover, damn it.


	3. The Blue Collar

Pairings: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre (possibilities of other pairings or combinations in the future?)

Warnings: kinky moments, slave boys, collars, chains

Author's comment: I'm too lazy to make up a comment...more like falling asleep at rapid speed...and...:snores: Enjoy.

The Blue Collar

"You're going to help us into the basement, whether you want to or not."

Duo blinked staring up at the guy having to force himself not to look back down at the hips, so close to his. Wufei didn't seem uncomfortable about the position at the least, instead sliding even further into Duo's lap until he was straddling his crotch and leaned close brushing his lips against the braided one's ear. "These rooms are tapped with wires and cameras, so keep quiet and go with the flow." Duo blinked then nodded, slightly turning red as he took notice that Trowa was still watching them. He had an idea that the room was wired, especially since he knew Zechs wouldn't want his pretty little boys running off without him knowing. There was more to Duo than meets the eye, after all he wasn't just a salesman. He did have his…side jobs, Quatre only asked him to do, that didn't involve selling products. And let's NOT even go into his past life.

_From the sounds of it, he's got me doing another one of those jobs, too. Damn, I wish he'd have just told me._

Duo's body stiffened slightly as the felt the other boy shifting in his lap. He didn't even want to imagine what Wufei's aim was in this. Apparently, they were going to make it look like they were doing a little makeout scene so things didn't look suspiciously. Wait…wouldn't it seem suspicious anyway for this random guy to come in, sit in his lap, and try to get it on? And then again what if it wasn't an act? Well...at least Wufei was hot, so he wouldn't have any major complaints in that catergory.

"The guards don't think that way," Wufei replied as if reading his mind. "We were told a guy with some really good stealthy skills was coming to visit us. Apparently you can unlock any door you run up against."

Duo felt a cold sweat covering his skin as he pushed Wufei back enough to look up at his face. "How did you-ahh!" His eyes closed quickly as he clamped his lips shut, blushing slightly at the escaped sound. The dirty bastard wasn't kidding when he said go with the flow.

_I'm definitely doing that all right._

"Don't worry," Trowa said earning Duo's gaze, not looking like he cared even though there was a smug look in his eyes. "Wufei's pretty skilled at what he does." There was something about the way he said that that suggested he was talking about something else, though what that something else was, Duo didn't know. After all, Wufei was pretty good with what he was doing right then too. "So am I, as a matter of fact."

"Oh really?" Duo said eyeing the two of them. "And just what are you good at?"

"You'll have to wait to see that another time," Wufei said, getting off his lap like nothing had happened. Bastard. What a way to leave a guy hanging. It was a fucking grind and run attack. Now that he wasn't familiar with the kind since he...well... "We'll discuss meeting with each other again in the future."

"You think he'll want to meet with us soon?" Trowa asked glancing over at Wufei.

_Who is he?_

"I reckon so." Wufei frowned a bit then looked at Duo before he turned heading for the door. "He'll want to know what's he's like."

"Alright," Trowa looked at Duo before he turned following. "Anyway, take the time to get used to the place. We'll tell you when we're ready." Duo stared after the two, mouth gaping as he watched them just leave. What the hell was that all about? Not that he hadn't enjoyed it but still…what gives leaving things half way?

_And who is HE, damn it!_

* * *

"So what do you think?" Trowa asked once they were outside in the hallway.

"I guess he'll do," Wufei said though he frowned. "But it's not as though we've gotten to see his skills yet. I think we'd be able to test it out better if we made up a situation where he had no choice but to do it."

Wufei glanced over at Trowa as he kept walking. "So you say Quatre sent him here huh? Can you be sure about that?"

"Yes," Trowa said frowning as he stared at Wufei. Of course he was sure, he had every reason to be. The problem was the fact that Duo didn't seem to know a thing about what was going on. Why hadn't Quatre explained anything to him? No, it couldn't be a why but a what. Something must have been there that caused Quatre not to get the chance to explain the situation to Duo. Maybe he was afraid of Treize catching on and was just hoping Duo would be able to figure things out and put the pieces together. But like they said before, he didn't know a thing about the braided boy. Would he really be able to handle this kind of job?

_Heero isn't the easiest guy to deal with._

That was going to make things a bit harder for them. Heero just barely put up with the two of them, so the chances of him putting up with a spunky, loud mouth, eccentric guy like Duo was probably not likely. Now they'd have to worry that Heero wouldn't kill him. No, he'd wait until after the mission to think about that. Once he had a goal in mind, nothing could pull him away, no matter how frustrating it was. "We might need to set up a visit to see Heero."

"Right," Wufei said nodding his head and frowning, probably having the same thoughts as Trowa. "It's the only place we can do that without being disturbed." The frown didn't leave Wufei's face as he glanced sideways at Trowa, walking casually past the guards like nothing was wrong. "I haven't seen him all morning, though. I think he's gone out with Treize to one of their meetings."

"Is it that time already?"

"You know how it is," Wufei said shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes, I think he gets the worst of it."

_I have to agree with him on that one._

"So when do we do this then?" Trowa glanced to the side, watching how the guards were keeping up with them. This was something he was used to. Despite Zechs words to the new members, freedom was no where near what they thought. They were constantly on watch, in their rooms or out of them. The guards didn't hesitate, sometimes, to flaunt their command and force the collared males into doing what they wanted. After all, why were cameras needed in a hallway where guards were keeping watch all the time?

So far, the only place that wasn't under constant watch, besides probably Treize and Zechs room, was Heero's room. And the only reason was because Heero had a habit of hacking into the computer systems in his room and shutting down all the cameras and recorders, to the point that Zechs had given up on it.

That's where Heero's speciality lied. He had his own laptop, something that no male dared to touch because of Heero's brutality way of taking care of them when anything of his was touched. But even without the mini computer, Heero was still able to do alot. If he really didn't want his stuff wired, he'd find a way to make it happen. To Heero, nothing was impossible except the extreme. It also probably helped out alot that Treize wasn't there, the older male being the more strict of the two owners.

_Still, that doesn't stop him from being proud of his favorite toy._

But there was more to the sexy male with plantinum than that, though he hadn't had a chance to tell Duo about that. In fact, there were some times where Trowa and Wufei, sometimes had a malfunction happen to their cameras, that gave them the freedom to do what they wanted. If anyone did catch on, they didn't let it be known.

"We should go ahead and get ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right," Wufei stopped at his room, looking over at Trowa. "I hope you're ready for tomorrow's little show." "As if I could get out of it," Trowa said, though a small smile lifted to his lips. "Quatre's supposed to show up tomorrow." He had reason to smile when it came to Quatre, being that he was the boy's personal choice when it came to being entertained. He was lucky to have the sweet smiling boy, the same boy that came to him whenever he had problems. He knew about Trowa's wired room. But his own personal body guards, Rashid and Abdul, made it their business to make sure none of their conversations were recorded. It was during one of these random visits that Trowa had explained what had happened.

"Then let's make it an interesting show," Wufei said, bringing Trowa's thoughts back tot he present. Yeah...he was definitely going to make this show interesting. He was certain everyone would like it. In fact, since the guards liked the shows so much, the perform might even give Heero enough time to do what he needed to do.

* * *

The next day found Duo wondering the halls deciding to try and get used to everything that was there. He'd learned a lot about how the boys were chosen. There were a list a names with pictures of their faces besides them. Depending on how good they were, the cost for buying their services were high. In a way, it reminded him of all those host clubs he'd heard so much about. White collars, of course, were on a different league in general and were pretty expensive. And as for the blue collar, only the most elite of the elite could get him.

_Somebody like Quatre._

It made Duo wonder if the other boy had come here before. After all, Quatre was two skips and a train ride away from being gay. And this was definitely the gayest place on earth, in Duo's opinion. Though, from the sounds of the gossip going around, Trowa was always the lucky one to get Q's services. And from the sounds of it, a lot of people wanted the cute blonde who still looked like he was a virgin. Whether he was or not, even Duo didn't know. But he could guess that Trowa guy did.

_I might need to ask him about that._

The guys in the black collars were also starting to get used to the new white collar walking around. It probably helped that Duo was holding conversations with them making them more comfortable around him. There were still some in the group that just didn't like him for being new. But he didn't care, treating the others like good buddies. And they all pretty much thought he was a cool guy, granted they were still wary around him, especially when the guards were watching.

"So this is going to be your first time watching the show, right?" Johnny asked, being one of the other newer guys that had taken to being around Duo because he was new too.

"Show? What show?"

"Well every night, there's a performance put on for the guest that are visiting us. It's usually done during dinner time and last for an hour. But tonight is the only night in the week that the white collars perform for us."

_Wait…what's this about performing?_

"Tonight, we're getting a special performance because both Wufei and Trowa are going to do something together," another male said, a cute guy with short hair. His name was Solo, which sounded pretty good when combined with his own name, Duo. The guy looked famliar to him, but he didn't think to question him, instead just letting everyone get used to him. Besides, the guy didn't say anything so maybe they had never met before today. "I'm not sure what they're going to do tonight, it's always something new."

"Their performances are something to look forward to," Johnny said, pushing his long black hair behind his back. "I actually hope I get picked by someone rich tonight so I can get a front row seat."

"So how is that anyway?" Duo asked, wondering how the guys could talk so easily about being picked up by some random guy.

"Eh…well it's not always charm and grace," Solo said glancing around before leaning in. "I've had some pretty hideous guys. And it's always the ugly ones that want to have sex." He glanced around then grinned mischievously. "But I always find out the perfect excuse not to do it, mostly I either play sick or do something that makes him not want to touch me."

"Oh, you need to be careful about that," Johnny said lowering his voice. "You can get into trouble for that."

"Oh there's no way they'd care about that," Solo said laughing, his laughter even making Duo feel confident that he'd never get caught. "Besides, it's my body, I can do what I want with it."

"Damn right," Duo said agreeing with the two. "Anyway, let's get going. I wanna see what else this place has."

"Oh! Let's go see the weight's room then! That's where all the tough guys go to hang out at." Duo eyed Johnny, noticing how excited he seemed before he grinned, elbowing his shoulder. "So who's the lucky tough guy you've got your eyes on?"

"Ahh." Johnny blushed turning his eyes away as he kept walking beside him. "H-He's well…I don't think…he's into men."

"Are you sure?" Duo blinked. He was surprised to know that not everyone here was gay or bisexual. Quite a number of the guys, in fact, only swung one way. And they not only got male customers but females as well. Not that Duo had seen either of since getting here.

"Oh, there he is!" Duo turned to look at the guy and felt like he must have been punched in the stomach, his breath taken so easily. The guy was hot! His body was well tanned, and definitely showing off in those tight little bicycle shorts he was wearing. His well…crotch size was pretty nice too, being outlined by said bicycle shorts. And the green tank top he wore showed off his nice semi-muscle arms. The guy seemed to be oblivious to the amount of people standing nearby and drooling over him. That's when Duo saw the blue collar standing out around his neck.

_You mean this is the guy?!_

He seemed to be quite the popular one, black collars surrounding him from all sides. Somewhere nearby, there were at least four body guards keeping watch to make sure no one got too close to the guy. He wondered why this person was even down here in the first place. Didn't he have his own weight room on the third floor?

"There's Mr. Blue collar for ya," Solo said whistling slightly. "He's the hottest guy here, enough so that even the other straight guys wanna do it with him."

"Yeah," Johnny said dreamlike, staring at him. "But only the elite can even touch him, people like Relena Peacecraft or Quatre Winner."

"Yeah those guys, the president himself, Anyone with a whole lot of moola. Oh, and the white collar when it comes to clean up duty."

"Oh really," Duo said sounding thoughtful. "So he's that special, huh?" Heero sat up, a towel being brought to him quickly by one of the black collars as they started dabbing the sweat from his face, wanting to, by the looks of it, go even further than that if they could. He wrapped the towel around his neck, not even panting out of breath. The blue collar male stood up from the weight bench, the other males in the room backing away as he started heading for the exit. Seeing that the guy was heading his way, Duo decided to step out of the way, or at least that was the plan before he noticed that Heero's eyes were focused right on him.

_Wait…why is he heading this wa-_

"Come with me," Heero said, grabbing Duo's wrist as he tugged on him pulling him along. Duo was too shocked to pull away. He wished he had a clue about where they were going. "You're going to help bathe me." Oh god, did he just say…

"W-What?! Wait now, I barely even know you and-"

"It's your duty as a white collar," Heero said, letting the wrist go as he kept walking, apparently expecting Duo to follow. And what else could Duo do but follow that tight ass back to his room? Of course, he wanted to say more, to protest that this was just odd. Was he really going to have to serve this guy? He was hot, but so far his personality wasn't all that great. "The others will be there too to help you."

_Well if he isn't full of himself._

So did that mean he was heading up to the third floor? He doubted that this Heero guy wanted to bathe in his tub. Duo was about to talk to him further about it but then he just shook his head and gave up. There was no point talking sense into this. He followed Heero to the bedroom to find that Trowa and Wufei were already inside waiting on them.

"So you found him," Wufei said, standing with his arms folded, that sexual kink he had when they'd first met not coming off as strongly. Well wasn't that a change. Did that mean the Wuffinator didn't feel like playing today?

_Heh...Wuffinator. I'm keeping that one._

"He came to the weight room," Heero said as he walked over to his bed sitting down. "It didn't even take the full hour."

"You look like you've been working out hard."

"I have." Heero nodded his head as if emphasizing his words. "Tomorrow night will be the perfect time. YOu guys just need to make sure the performance last a long enough time."

"So what's the plan?" Wufei asked finally pushing from the wall and heading over towards Heero.

"Tomorrow night, you two will do your performance. The guards will probably be watching. Since I'm known for leaving the show, it won't be uncommon if I do. I'll come back here and set up the camera then. Meanwhile," Heero's eyes looked at Duo causing him to swallow slightly. "You'll take that time to sneak down to the basement."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait what?!" Duo blinked finding all three pairs of eyes on him before he coughed and cleared his throat forcing himself to keep going. "What are you guys talking about? What the hell is going on?! Aren't we here to give you your stupid bath?"

"I've been a part of the investigation team from the Private Corps Investigation, or PCI, ever sense I reported to them about my suspicions about this place." He stood up, removing his sweaty shirt as he headed over to his laptop on the table and sat down starting to type on it. And of course, Duo couldn't help watching that sexy chest come into view. Man, was this guy hot…and yet he was so casual about it. That just seemed to make it even sexier. "I've been keeping them up to date about what's going on. But, because of how big this company is and without any real evidence to fall on, they're not going to be able to do a bust."

"And what is this place hiding?" Duo asked, walking over and looking over Heero's shoulder, not one to give up on something interesting, especially when it involved him. And man, did this guy smell good, well…despite the sweat anyway.

"We don't know yet," Heero said frowning slightly. "Whatever it is, it's either going to be on the fifth floor or in the basement. But the basement is heavily guarded." Heero pulled up a video of what was going on right now in front of the basement. Man, the dude even set up cameras. Was this guys some kind of superhuman, hacking into things and stuff?

"We think it may be where he's hiding the missing people," Trowa said, biting on the sleeve of his shirt slightly as he watched the screen.

"Wait…missing people?"

"You'll see soon," Wufei said scowling slightly and brushing his black hair behind his ears. "Lately, more times than not, someone goes missing, and it's not just the black collars. A blue collar, the previous Heero Yuy, also went missing as well. We've seen some return, though they're so messed up they won't even talk or look at anyone. After a while, they're taken away and not heard from again. As for the ones that don't come back…well…"

"There's a small chance they're in that basement," Heero said continuing the conversation.

"Annnnnd…you want me to break into this place," Duo said frowning as he hugged his braid to him. "Are you insane?!"

"You could say that." Heero looked over his shoulder at Duo, a small smirk on his lips. "However, we need to test you." The smile fell from his lips as he looked at the computer again.

"Test me how?" Duo asked, not liking where this was going. Hell, if their rooms were bugged who all was listening in now? Or maybe this one wasn't bugged for them to not even care at all what they were saying. He didn't even know what was happening, his reflexes not fast enough as he felt himself handcuffed, hands to feet, a large clamp going across his lips. Eyes wide, he looked up from the ground to see Heero looking at him under sexy bangs.

"You have exactly thirty to remove those cuffs," Heero said staring down at him, before he was handed a gun, pointing it directly at Duo's forehead. "Or else you won't live to see the next thirty."

TBC….

And I just felt like ending it there. And stuff…and stuff.


	4. Initiating the Plan

Pairings: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre (possibilities of other pairings or combinations in the future?)

Warnings: kinky moments, slave boys, collars, chains

Author's comment: Yay done, even though work was killing me this week.

Initiating the Plan

"Mmmmph!"

__

H-He can't be serious!

"25 seconds." Heero didn't seem to waver, the gun still pointed at his head with that cool expressionless look on his face. Was he some kind of robot or something? Duo knew he had a look on his face that was probably screaming, 'you're insane!' Who in their right mind would threaten someone like that with a gun to their head?!

"Mmmpmmh!"

"I won't kill you if you can take those handcuffs off." It was like he was reading Duo's mind. The gun was pressed up tighter against Duo's forehead. "15 seconds." Realizing he didn't have much time to work with, Duo quickly reached his cuffed hands up to his hair pulling a pin that was lost in his long braid. It was a bit more difficult to do since his hands and feet were somehow cuffed together, but he managed. "5 seconds."

Quickly, he stuck the pin into the handcuffs, wiggling it around before he popped it free and took them off quickly, getting to work on his feet. "4, 3, 2-"

"Mmdone!" Duo said pulling the gag from around his mouth free. He was panting and sweating about as badly as Heero, the fear of being shot in the head like that enough to make him quicker than he'd ever remembered. He didn't want to admit being scared, but damn, when you had a gun to your head like that, what else could you do? Heero seemed to think about it for a moment before he lowered the gun and looked to the other two males.

"It took him all of 5 seconds to remove them."

"And it takes about five minutes for the electric currents to flow into the locks on the basement door," Wufei said rubbing his chin slightly. "This really might work."

"Good job, Duo," Trowa said resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder causing him to tense. "You've passed the test."

"Test?" Duo stared at the three of them before his wide eyes narrowed into a glare as he growled slightly. "You call pointing a loaded gun at someone's head a test?! This isn't some sick game you know!"

"It's not loaded," Heero said, pointing the gun at Duo's head. Duo didn't even have time to react; he could only close his eyes.

Click!

"…?" Opening his eyes, he looked at the gun realizing it wasn't smoking or anything like it. Did the guy really just do a bluff that whole time?

"Firing off a gun here would be stupid," Heero said as he turned away putting the gun away. "It would only alert the guards and everyone else in the building that something's not right."

"I…I knew that," Duo said glaring at him as he stood up. "But that doesn't give you the right to do what you want! You do realize I don't have to do anything for you!"

"You can say that all you want," Wufei said glaring at him now. "But in the end, you'll see why it is we have to do this."

"And why do you have to do this?" Now Duo was starting to actually get curious about what the group of them were planning to do. What did three people really think they could do by themselves? Wait, why was Wufei glaring at him? He was the one that should be angry, damn it! They were playing games with him! "Look, I really don't have to take this crap from you right now."

"I think you're better off listening," Trowa said resting a hand on Duo's shoulder again. Duo shouldered the hand off of him, but he did wait to listen, deciding he might as well since he had a feeling they weren't going to let him leave otherwise.

"We need four people for this operation," Heero said, turning around in his seat to look at him, his hair dangling between his eyes in a very sexy manner. Fuck, why did he have to be so hot? "We need someone fast enough to get into the basement. Like we said before, there's a special locking mechanism for the basement door. It looks like a regular lock, but once that door closes, a timer is set to go off within five minutes from the closing time. Twice a day, once in the morning and once at night, Treize comes out of that room. We're aiming for nighttime, since most people are usually asleep then."

"And you need four people…why?"

Heero just looked at him before he turned around looking at the screen and typing something up. A map popped up on the screen of the entire building. Each floor was detailed perfectly, each floor but the basement which was left with a huge question mark. "This is the basement door right here. Normally it'll be guarded by two soldiers standing here and here." He pointed on the screen to either side of the door. "The show tomorrow night will be here." He pointed to a big room that served as something of a theatre with tables set up. "When Trowa and Wufei perform tomorrow night, that's when we'll act." He looked at Duo, "meaning you and I, if your brain can process that."

__

Jerk.

"So Mr. High and Mighty, what are Trowa and Wufei going to be doing? Hm?"

"We're setting up distractions," Wufei said frowning a bit. "The people here seem to think pretty highly of us…so the two of us working together should be even better."

""You'll head down that way within 3 minutes of the time that the alarm should be going off coming from the left side. Treize leaves to the right. In any event, this should give you at least two minutes to unlock the door."

"Yeah sure, Mr. Know it all. So what about the guards?" Did this guy really think such a stupid plan would work?

"The guards will be coming to watch us," Trowa said smirking slightly, which just looked plain wrong on him for some reason. "Both Wufei and I have worked hard to get their attention. So trust us, they will come." Wufei actually looked like he reddened when he heard that, and turned away muttering something under his breath. So it looked like even the angry China boy could get flustered.

"Treize comes out at the exact same time everyday, at exactly twelve 'o clock," Heero said continuing where he left off. "When he walks away, the guards will probably wait about another two minutes before leaving to watch the show, also to the right. In the event that they don't, we do have a backup plan. Either way, it will give you plenty of time to open the door."

"And what are you going to do?" Duo asked, starting to feel like he really had no choice but to do this. Hell, all of them were saying what he was going to do already.

"I'll stay here and watch the monitor." Duo opened his mouth to protest but Heero continued. "We'll communicate through these ear pieces," he said pointing to the two ear connections on his desk. "Once you look like you've gotten the door almost unlocked, I'll come join you." Heero looked over his shoulder at him. "I won't let you go in there by yourself…it's too dangerous."

"Aww how nice," Duo said rolling his eyes. "That still doesn't mean I'm going to even agree to do any of this."

"You stupid-"

"Calm down, Wufei," Trowa said frowning as he reached out resting a hand on Wufei's chest to hold him back, his eyes staying on Duo. "He'll see for himself soon enough. People he knows will start to disappear and he'll find out that this place isn't what it seems."

"This place is like a hidden hell," Heero said standing up from the chair. "It's bad enough that it feels and looks like a whore house for men…but now, the strange disappears are becoming more frequent. Those that come back aren't the same. Normally, the guards are seen escorting them out." Heero frowned glancing at the computer screen. "And they all come from out of that room. Whatever's happening down there, it's not good and we need to get to the bottom of it."

"By the way," Trowa said. "Quatre will probably ask about you tomorrow night. Did you want me to say anything to him?"

"Yeah, just one thing," Duo said before lifting his middle finger and turning heading for the door. "And you can add extra emphasizes on it too!" He opened the door before turning around looking at the three of them staring at him. "Oh and here's one for you guys too," He said using both his hands to flick them off before he went out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The night passed into the next day and Duo was still pissed off. Who did those guys think they were telling him what to do?! He'd done what he could to avoid them sure they'd be looking for him or demanding him to show up. Especially Heero being that he was the big shot blue collar. It didn't help making himself look inconspicuous when he was one white collar among several black collars and the only male with a long ass brown braid. He was happy, though, when he found Johnny, someone he'd come to socialize pretty well with.

"Johnny!"

"Duo!" Johnny smiled happily as he walked over to him staring up at him. "Where have you been? I was worried about you."

"Sorry," Duo said smiling as he rested his hands behind his head. "I got dragged off by that guy."

"You mean Heero?" Johnny's eyes glazed over. "Isn't he so cool?"

"He's alright," Duo said frowning a bit. "Kind of a jerk to me though."

"You had to give him a bath right?"

"Uh…well…' Duo couldn't help redness in his cheeks at the idea of seeing the brunet even though he didn't get to see that. How the heck did he get out of that duty anyway?! Well, cause Heero was a jerk that's why.

"So how big is he?" Johnny seemed a little too excited, almost jumping up and down at the thought of being able to know. So much for thinking that Johnny was the cute little innocent boy. That's right, none of the black collars were allowed to touch the blue collar. And of course getting an answer like that out of Wufei or Trowa would be like trying to make an ant talk. Then again, did Wufei and Trowa even do any of that stuff? After all, Heero didn't have cameras in his room. And for some reason, Duo had a hard time seeing either of the two boys getting that close to Heero.

"Well…he's got a pretty big gun," Duo said thinking elsewhere to the gun that'd been pointed at his head. "And it looks like he likes shooting it off a lot. It didn't help that he had me handcuffed at the time either." He growled slightly thinking about that stupid jerk. That stupid sexy jerk. Why did he have to be so sexy?!

"O-Oh," Johnny blushed glancing down for a second before looking up at him. "So does that mean you guys did-"

"So where's Solo hiding?" Duo asked, changing the subject quickly wishing the redness in his face would go away. "I haven't seen him all day."

"I haven't seen him either," he replied. He seemed surprised. "He wasn't in his room this morning either. I figured maybe he went for a walk or something since his bed wasn't made." He got a thoughtful look on his face. "I hope nothing bad happened to him."

Duo frowned. He hoped Solo was ok too. The thought made him think of Heero's words. Something was going on inside the Ozzy Play Pen. If this was effecting Solo he needed to find out. Even if that meant having to help Heero with his crazy plan…no wait…was he really willing to go that far? What if Solo was around just not around with them. Yeah, maybe he was just reading too much into it. Hell, if he did go missing, who was to say that Heero wasn't the one to do it? It was obvious he was able to easily hack into any system.

__

Geez, I need to stop thinking so much.

"So let's go get some swimming in! Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll pop up there."

* * *

Well…swimming turned out to be quite…eventful. Swimsuits were an unnecessary thing since everyone swam in the buff. Ok, technically, there were all guys there anyway but…quite a few of them seemed pretty…stiff. What was even weirder was that they didn't seem to care much! It was definitely a little much for Duo to handle, so he just left his boxers on. But after being bumped into by several arms and legs and other objects, he finally had enough of swimming after about 5 minutes of it. It might have helped some if his boxers didn't keep disappearing at weird moments. It also didn't help that some of the eyes were staring at him in a not so friendship only way. He knew he was hot but damn….

So Duo left Johnny to the pool, giving him a quick goodbye as he told him he was going to go take himself a little nap. Or at least that's what he thought he was going to do anyway.

"Duo Maxwell." Duo looked up at the voice seeing a man leaning up against his door looking at him, arms folded over his chest. Man was the guy tall, though then again Duo was pretty tiny himself. Maybe it was from the lack of eating vegetables as a kid…or food in general sometimes. The first thing he noticed about the guy was the lack of a collar around his neck. It sent off a sudden alarm in his mind as he stared at the guy, not sure what to say. One thing was for sure, he wasn't a slave like the rest of them. And the smug look in his eyes as he stared at Duo, eyes trailing down his body and back up made Duo feel like he needed a bath.

"Eh…hi?" Duo asked, standing still and staring at the guy warily.

"So you're the new boy," Treize said walking over and stopping in front of him, brushing a finger against Duo's chin. "Who knew you'd be so enticing? Zechs was right to pick you."

"Not that I came here willing," Duo said brushing the hand away, just not feeling right with this man near him. But he didn't show any weakness as he glared at him.

"Of course," the man said chuckling slightly. "I was told by Zechs that your little bet didn't go so well. By the way," the man gave a slight bow of his head. "My name is Treize Kushrenada. I am the co-owner of this…wonder establishment."

"Joy," Duo said rolling his eyes. "Doesn't that just make me trust you even more."

"I'm glad you appreciate my attention," Treize said, pretending the snide comment hadn't come out. "We will definitely have to…get to know one another further."

"Well that's not going to be happening right now," Duo said eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm planning on taking a nap. I'm tired, I'm wet, and frankly this place just gives me the creeps."

"Oh then by all means, get your rest," Treize said stepping to the side. "I don't want my beautiful boys getting wrinkles all over their nice skin." Duo shuddered as a hand was brushed against his arm, a worried look crossing his features before he finally started moving towards his room, glancing back before going inside. The blue eyes followed his every moment, even feeling like they were watching him through the door after he'd closed it. For all he knew, maybe they were. The cameras all around him definitely made him feel like it anyway. It made him feel far more exposed than he'd though, and a quick glanced showed him at least seven cameras in his room. Not a blind spot was left opened, which sucked for him even more. If he wanted to get dressed comfortable, he either had to take his chances and go for it, try the shower room, which he doubted, was camera free, or…go to Heero's room.

__

You know…I think that chlorine filled pool water was enough to clean me for today. Yep, just perfect. Not a spot of dirt on me.

It wasn't like it was his first time going without a bath or new clothing. But he knew from experience that a little bit of dirt wasn't going to stop a man from getting what he wanted sexually. If he was assigned to 'entertain' some guy, he was almost certain they'd want sex from him.

__

They always do.

But a quick kick to the nuts probably wouldn't be a good idea in this place. He wouldn't be surprised if they tied him down just so the customers could have their way with him. That single thought made him think about the missing Solo. Where did the boy go? He hadn't seen him all today and already it was midday. Duo figured that maybe if he took a nap for a bit, he'd be thinking straight enough to see about finding him. Not that it helped his nerves any that Treize was looking at him like a piece of meat. Who did he think he was?! Well he was the owner, co-owner of the Ozzy Play Pen. Of course he'd be taking out time to inspect the new meat on the platter. Not that Duo didn't think of himself as some damn good meat but still…..

__

…I must be hungry.

Well food was just going to have to wait. He really didn't feel like being bothered out there with all those people looking like cattle going to the slaughterhouse. If they had to be a group of sheep surrounded by wolves, then he was going to be the black sheep chilling out outside the fence with a pair of headphones on. Sighing, Duo flopped down on the bed, resting his hands behind his head as he lay back staring up at the ceiling. He missed the freedom of the outside world. He wished someone out there would at least notice him missing. He could easily blame himself for excepting Quatre's plead that he'd do this job. He could have walked away, especially since he had such a bad feeling about the whole thing. But then, he knew he couldn't truly hate Quatre. He felt bad for being used, yeah, but he didn't hate the man that helped him get away from the terrible street life he used to live. Now, he had himself a decent apartment, a steady job, and money to support his hungry tummy.

__

Well I did until the bastard sold me into slavery anyway.

He decided to ignore that as best he could, focusing on the needed rest he wanted after all the stress Heero put on him. Stupid blue collar, thinking he could just boss people around. Stupid place thinking it could control people and make them do what they wanted. And stupid Wufei for being an asshole of a jerk to him!

__

Gah, this place is going to drive me crazy!

TBC….

And that ends that for this round eh…I mean chapter. Hehe, poor Duo feels so tortured. I have little trust for Treize though. I'm not sure what he's planning, but I can bet it's bad.


End file.
